Karma
Karma is an attribute that hailed from YGGDRASIL, but is also present in the New World. Description Back in YGGDRASIL, Karma has a degree of influence over the game's mechanics such as the strength of different abilities and spells including Super-Tier Magic, the kind used by Yamaiko that have an effect on those with positive Karma. Mechanics Depending on how high or low your karma values are, it can determined the power output of skills or even spells like Uriel regardless of the difference in tier magic level.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies On one hand, it can go as far as to dictate the action of AIs under various circumstances.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding For instance, there was a demon NPC called Mephistopheles who was famous for spouting tsundere lines to good-aligned beings.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 2: In Pursuit of the Land of the Dwarves While the other would get strategically targeted by particular items such as Ahura MazdaOverlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match or in the middle of the battle. Furthermore, different races like angels for example, have different set of karma values ranging between either positive or negative. Aside from that, there were also some classes which had the penalty of not being able to summon monsters whose karma values were too different from their own. Incidentally, the monsters summoned by those classes got stronger the closer the monsters’ karma values were to their masters.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown In addition, characters having levels in classes like Evil Slayer can also prove to be effective against evil-aligned monsters.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth As it originates from YGGDRASIL, the game's mechanic of Karma values continues to represent the characters' alignment or their sense of justice by negative to positive numbers as shown in some of the character sheets provided every Light Novel Volume Release. Not only that, but there were items, spells, and abilities that centers on a person's karma.Overlord Manga Volume 1 Chapter 4: Types of Magic Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: Siege One notable change is that in the New World, the karma value of individuals can even affect a person's decision-making ability to carry out their action. Additionally, Kugane Maruyama has stated that Ainz is an exception to the change.Overlord Volume 03 Author Thoughts The game's mechanic regarding the changes in Karma values is still based on a person's actions like Buser.Overlord Volume 12 Author Thoughts Known Karma Rankings Extreme Evil *Ainz Ooal Gown *Albedo *Demiurge *Iguva=41 *Shalltear Bloodfallen Great Evil *Narberal Gamma *Neuronist Painkill *Shalltear Bloodfallen *Solution Epsilon Significantly Evil *Lupusregina Beta Evil Neutral Evil *Aura Bella Fiora *Entoma Vasilissa Zeta *Mare Bello Fiore Neutral *Cocytus *Crusch Lulu *Gondo Firebeard *Hamsuke *Kyouhukou *Olasird'arc Haylilyal *Pandora's Actor *Pe Riyuro *Victim *Zenberu Gugu Neutral Good *CZ2128 Delta *Zaryusu Shasha Good *Yuri Alpha ??? Good *Sebas Tian? Great Good Extreme Good Trivia *Players like Bukubukuchagama are capable of manipulating Karma values.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special *Characters like Shalltear Bloodfallen can have their alignment varied in-between the two karma rankings. References }} Category:Content Category:Terminology